Monster
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Michael talks to Johnny about what Josslyn told him and confronts his father. Part of the Claudia series.


**Monster**

 **Summary: Michael talks to Johnny about what Josslyn told him and confronts his father.**

When Michael stepped into the room, Johnny immediately looked up with something akin to shock gleaming in his eyes. A look Michael valiantly ignored as he took a seat across from the older man.

The man had his elegant, long fingered hands cuffed and rested on the table. "I guess Josslyn talked to you." He said carefully. His dark eyes studied Michal carefully.

Michael shifted uncomfortably. "She told me that she came to visit you." He answered. "She wanted to know about Claudia."

"And you want confirmation about what I told her." Johnny laughed, his white teeth gleamed in his mouth as he did so. "Look...whatever she told you is the truth. I hesitated telling her about what Sonny did if only because I didn't want to hurt her. But she'd asked for me to be honest."

The younger man looked away. He'd already known it to be true before he'd even come here. He'd known it to be the truth even when denying it at Charlie's. His father had never been a truly good man, so it was of no surprise that he'd be so cruel to Johnny about his mother. The thought of what Josslyn told him made him want to vomit and he was reminded of the fear he'd felt after what had happened to him all those years ago. "I'm sorry. I don't regret protecting my sister, but I've always regretted the way I did it." He swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat at the memory of her blood on his hands. "Claudia didn't deserve to die."

"Well I appreciate it. I'm not going to pretend my mother was a saint. She went through a lot and she did some bad things. But she always took care of me." The older man replied. "I'm sorry about Sonny. I despise him and he deserves to suffer. I just hate that you, Joss, and your mom have to end up hurt."

Michael shook his head. "It's not your fault. Though I don't know if this will change our mother's opinion of him. She's stayed with him for so long."

Johnny smirked wickedly. "If your mother stays with him, I hope she knows Josslyn will do everything in her power to make that son of a bitch's life miserable."

* * *

Michael waited a few days before finally confronting Sonny. He wasn't as dramatic as his sister to do it immediately as she had done. He'd had to sit and calm himself a little bit so he didn't wrap his hands around the man's neck and do something he'd regret.

He walked into Sonny's office in the restaurant. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his suit pants. His posture tall and firm.

Sonny looked up as soon as he appeared in the doorway and a smile crept onto his lips. It hit Michael that the man either didn't think that Josslyn meant what she'd said when she'd told him she'd destroy him. Or he thought that Michael wouldn't believe his baby sister. Either way, that just made the anger welling up inside the younger man more fierce.

"Michael!" Sonny stood, his dimples flashed as he smiled. "What brings you by?"

"Cut the bullshit _dad."_ Michael snarled. "Josslyn told me everything."

Sonny froze at that and then shook his head, smirking cruelly. "Don't tell me you believe her? You know your sister isn't the most trustworthy." He hinted at her shoplifting. "Besides, she's not trusted me before. You convinced her to talk to me."

"And I was wrong to." Michael laughed. "God, I couldn't even allow my sister to be angry at you. I couldn't allow her to mourn _our brother_ the way she wanted to."

"I didn't cause Morgan's death. Don't you _dare_ accuse me of that!" Sonny's voice was loud enough to shatter glass.

A smirk curved Michael's lips. "No, you might not have. But...you did almost kill Krissy when you put a bomb in Johnny's car, you shot Dante, you're the reason I was shot, you slept with the woman Morgan loved, you hung my father on a meat hook. You fucked Ava in my father's tomb. You tried to kill Jacks. I'd say...you've hurt us plenty. But laughing at the fact that Claudia was raped? Now _that_ takes the cake. Tell me, did you forget what happened to me in prison? Because Claudia and I have a hell of a lot in common."

Sonny didn't answer, but his glare was murderous.

"I hope you're prepared to lose everything. You really screwed up." Michael walked out of the room and quickly dialed his sister's cellphone number.


End file.
